the_thundermansfandomcom_pt_br-20200213-history
Hiddenville High
A Hiddenville High School é uma escola pública em Hiddenville, onde Phoebe, Max e seus amigos vão. O diretor atual é o diretor Bradford. História 1ª Temporada 'Phoebe vs. Max' *Max trolla Phoebe, fazendo-a acordar no corredor da Hiddenville High School na frente de outros estudantes. *Phoebe trolla Max, enganando-o para vestir um sutiã na escola. 'Gincana de Matemática' *Nos é apresentado o Time de Matemática da escola. 'Dia de Matar Aula' *Hiddenville High School geralmente tem um "Dia de Matar Aula" todos os anos. Desta vez, apenas Max e Phoebe foram para a escola. *Os Thunder Twins jogam sozinhos na escola. *Phoebe e Max entraram na escola para apagar a evidência de vídeo deles usando seus poderes na escola. 'Presidente da Classe' *Encontramos o diretor Bradford pela primeira vez neste episódio. *Phoebe concorre para o presidente da classe, mas Max ganha. *Max e Phoebe fazem muitas melhorias na escola usando as idéias de abordagem de três pontas de Phoebe. 'Thundersentido' *A moça da escola deixa um carrinho de comida descendo a escada, quase atingindo uma menina; mas Phoebe usa o poder Thundersentido para salvá-la. 'Lindinhos do Coral' *Phoebe tenta se juntar ao coro da escola, mas Veronica não vai parar em nada para manter seu lugar solo. 'Breaking Dad' *Quando o professor de ciências de Phoebe e Max, o Sr. Begbeaudy sai, Hank Thunderman se torna professor substituto em Hiddenville High - até Bradford perceber que Hank não é um verdadeiro professor. 2ª Temporada 'Os Capangas do Max' *Max é declarado o inimigo da escola pública por ter escolhido o diretor Bradford. Quando seus minions o derrubam, ele vem com a melhor brincadeira para eles, restaurando sua reputação. 'Torcida e Presente Perigoso' *Phoebe e Cherry tentam se juntar à equipe da torcida da escola, mas Phoebe não entra. *Phoebe se torna a mascote da escola para salvar Cherry de ser humilhada publicamente pelos Madisons. 'Mudando de Artes' *A escola possui um leilão de arte onde Phoebe e Max têm a melhor obra de arte. Muito ruim é roubado. *Barb registra Hank para leilão da arte na escola. 'Winter Thunderland' *No futuro mau e alternativo, Phoebe Thunderman assumiu o ensino médio Hiddenville e os governa como ditador. 'Call of Lunch Duty' *Um brincalhão secreto chamado "Rebel Raptor" é a conversa sobre a escola para começar o diretor Bradford. *Phoebe é castigada para trabalhar como moça do almoço por se recusar a expor Max como o Raptor Rebelde. *Os Thunder Twins descobrem que o diretor Bradford tem dirigido uma luta subterrânea na escola. 'The Girl with the Dragon Snafu' *A classe da Sra. Austin faz um projeto de cultura chinesa. *Max e Phoebe trabalham juntos para o projeto escolar depois que ambos são expulsos de suas equipes. 3ª Temporada 'Phoebe vs. Max: The Sequel' *O primeiro crime de Max para sua crônica maligna é fazer uma brincadeira na Hiddenville High School, mas Phoebe o pega. 'On The Straight And Arrow' *Phoebe e Max tentam ajudar a Cherry a trapacear e ganhar sua aula de tiro ao arco, mas eles a levaram a disparar o dedo do pé do diretor Bradford. *Os Thunder Twins ficam presos para salvar Cherry. *O diretor Bradford revela que Wolfgang é a razão pela qual ele votou contra o programa de intercâmbio de estudantes da escola. 'Ladrões dos Bastidores' *Max junta-se a um grupo de meninas ruins que roubaram coisas de outros estudantes. Ele também os ajuda a roubar o equipamento da banda. *A banda do Max realiza durante o show de talentos da escola. 'Apoio Floral' *Phoebe e Cherry se juntam a Allison e os Green Teens para enfrentar o diretor Bradford quando ele tenta cortar uma árvore que eles estão protegendo. *Tad Bradford instalou um sistema de alerta em torno de seu escritório para alertá-lo quando Max se aproxima. *Max e Phoebe usam as chaves Green Teens para acessar o escritório do Tad Bradford, mas Max usa a oportunidade de roubar seu diário de volta. 'Date Expectations' *Phoebe se esgueirou para a aula da Sra. Austin muito tarde e, para obter sua nota de volta, ela deve ganhar o projeto modelo da ONU. *Allison e Max perturvam o modelo da ONU depois de perceber que Phoebe os enganou em uma data para que ela pudesse ganhar o voto. 'Kiss Me Nate' *Hiddenville High drama club está segurando uma peça escolar e Max recruta Phoebe para audição para a escola, para que Allison não fique a liderança e beija Nate. 'Original Prankster' *Max vai tarde de noite para a escola para trollar o diretor Bradford. *Wolfgang é quase expulso da escola e deportado do país depois que Tad Bradford o incomoda com o brincalhão. *Tad Bradford descobre que Hiddenville High ganha dinheiro para hospedar estudantes de intercâmbio. 'I'm Gonna Forget You, Sucka' *É revelado que Evan não é um estudante real em Hiddenville High, mas sim, um agente secreto da Liga dos Heróis. *Hiddenville High realiza um concurso de "Self of the best of the Besties". 'Thundermans: Secret Revealed' *Hiddenville High Junior é realizado no Hiddenville Museum. *Vários estudantes da Hiddenville High se juntam ao ThunderGirl Fan Club. *O diretor Bradford diz toda a escola durante o baile que Phoebe Thunderman é ThunderGirl. 4ª Temporada 'Happy Heroween' *Em uma das histórias do Dr. Colosso, "Phoebe the Vampire Slayer", o Max vampiro converte a maioria dos estudantes Hiddenville High em vampiros, enquanto Phoebe e Cherry tentam detê-lo. 'Thundermans: Expulsos' *Max e Phoebe narram suas salvações heróicas para seus colegas estudantes nos corredores Hiddenville High. *Max faz com que o zelador da escola abandone o emprego quando ele o suspeita de ser um vilão malvado da Liga dos Vilões disfarçado. 'Date of Emergency' *Phoebe luta para que um dos garotos de Hiddenville High vá para um encontro com ela para a Árvore do Coração. Ela se instala para Gideon. 'May Z-Force Be With You' *O torneio de ping-pong é realizado no Hiddenville High School. *O diretor Bradford e Cherry são os melhores finalistas do torneio de pingue-pongue. *Phoebe sofre uma lesão no pescoço quando cai da escada da escola depois de ser atingida com uma bola de ping pong pelo diretor Tad Bradford. '21 Dump Street' *O diretor Bradford apresenta Molly como o nova chefe das Green Teens na escola, substituindo Allison. *É revelado que o diretor Tad Bradford dorme na escola por trás de um conjunto de armários. Proficionais Conhecidos *Diretor Bradford - Diretor atual *Sra. Austin - Professor de classe de governo *Hank Thunderman - Ex-Professor Substituto *Henrietta Williams - Professora Estudantes Conhecidos *Max Thunderman *Phoebe Thunderman *Cherry Seinfeld *Allison *Maddy *Roxy *Oyster *Gideon *Wolfgang *Sarah *Tyler *Ashley *Kelsey *Madison *Winnie Lee *Evan (anteriormente) *Veronica (anteriormente) *Dylan *Molly Curiosidades *Hank já foi professor substituto da classe de ciências de Max e Phoebe (Breaking Dad). *Max era o presidente da escola enquanto Phoebe era vice-presidente (Presidente da Classe). *O diretor Bradford deve realmente odiar os Thundermans, como ele revela seu segredo (Thundermans: Secret Revealed), quando os alunos estão em uma dança. Categoria:Locais Categoria:Os Thundermans